Chen Saizo
|jname = 陳サイゾー |rname = Chin Saizō |ename = |first = Episode 3 |afflition = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = Martial Artist |jva=Ryo Horikawa Romi Park (young) |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 315,000,000 118,000,000 59,000,000 }} }} Chen Saizo is the martial artist of the Straw Hat Pirates also known as Black Fist Saizo. he was an former bounty hunter and he was the third or fourth member to join the crew He is one of the top fighters in the crew alongside Luffy Hayate Zoro Magnes and Sanji, and his dream is to become the greatest fighter in the world.Saizo is also regarded as one of Nineteen pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Nineteen Supernovas"). He currently has a bounty of 315,000,000. Appearance Saizo has a slightly tanned complexion He has spiky dark-brown hair, small light-hazel eyes, and peculiar looking eyebrows; going down in a curve with a thin part going up. One other noticeable feature in all of his appearances is his muscular build, Before the Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Saizo has the same outfit throughout most of the series. Before the timeskip, he wears a long track pant white top shirt and black leather jacket However, only Saizo's shirt varies from time to time in the arcs. During the Arlong Park Arc, he disembarked Sanji's fishing ship neglecting to put on a shirt. After beating up most of Arlong's crew, he wore an opened, tank top shirt with Blue stripe across that he stole from one of the fishmen. During the Drum Island Arc, Saizo was bundled up for the winter island but later stripped down after a foolish choice to swim in the frigid water on the island with Zoro. He remained shirtless and shoeless in the beginning of the arc after getting lost from the Going Merry and left unable to redress himself, until he and Zoro stole a parka from a man in Wapol's army, which was a hooded, forest green parka with a light green sash and white fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem, as well as a pair of boots. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore a White keffiyeh with a gold chain on his head, a long-sleeved light green coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of his black long track pant were torn above his ankles. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore his usual outfit in the beginning of the arc until he took it off after fight sky shark to save Tony Tony Chopper from being eaten. Afterward, he wore an Open White Collar Shirt with Light Red Stripe During the Water 7 Arc, he wore his usual outfit until near the end, where he wore a Yellow-and-black jacket with a dragon emblem on the back, Black Naval pants, and a pair of sneakers which he wears this outfit through the whole Enies Lobby Arc. During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a Navy Blue shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in Yellow. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, he wore a Purple-and-gold vest with matching pants, black wristbands, and a pair of boots. After Timeskip During and after the two-year timeskip Saizo become more muscular Saizo now wears a Black jacket with a dragon emblem on the back, a pair of black-and-grey pants, and kung fu shoes. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a black trench coat for protection against the cold weather on the frozen side of Punk Hazard, which he took from Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore a black suit and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. He also wore black sunglasses and a fake white mustache as a disguise. His sunglasses were destroyed in his clash with Admiral Fujitora. Additionally, he discarded the mustache upon his identity being exposed. After the battle against the Donquixote Pirates, Saizo wore White shirt, black pants, and a pair of formal shoes. During the Zou Arc, Saizo wore a Sheer fabric vest with black pants, a pair of sneakers, matching wristbands, and a white sash he also wear black jacket Personality Saizo is an extremely uptight person and possesses stoic and brooding personality and serious demeanor however he can be quite hot-blooded and impulsive. He dreams to be one of the best fighters in the world he also trains non-stop for several days, In fact, he can become so overconfident to the point of him appearing quite arrogant Before fights, he sometimes declares another win for himself, or that his fist has never once let him down. Saizo also loves to fight. Seeking to prove his strength against strong opponents, he never stops looking for a challenge However, he has also shown care and respect to others at times and has been seen to develop positive relationships with other such as Zoro skill as swordsmen Luffy his Captain and Hayate. Saizo likes to train constantly and strives for perfection and will drive himself relentlessly to master his technique or learned new Martial Arts Style and Incorporated them into his own style, and when he's not sparring, he's working out. For him, physical conditioning is almost an obsession. Saizo believes in strength and power, and that one must feel the power within oneself. He respects other individuals who display their own confidence and strength. Saizo is a very discreet, cautious and generally well-prepared person. He projects a calm, stoic demeanor even in very stressful situations and like Zoro, he is shown to be a very proud man taking pride in his reputation he builds as a Martial Artist. Saizo usually maintain a serious collective demeanor but like Hayate he can be extremely annoy by Goofy and silly behavior and often loses his temper he often act tough and rarely shown any emotion besides anger which he normally feel comfortable with the only time where Saizo was crying was the Death of his Childhood Friend Naori which deeply sadden him another when he suffers a humiliating defeat against Dosan he then vows to Luffy and Hayate that he swore that he will not suffer such humiliation ever again and he'd be in a "real dilemma" if He didn't become the best fighter. He is willing to fight his captain as in Whiskey Peak but only if Luffy and Magnes give him and Zoro no choice. Saizo has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower, such as when he was given his gaping scar, which he allowed to be inflicted on himself deliberately, and when he absorbed all of Hayate's pain from his fight with Gekko Moriah after Bartholomew Kuma pushed it out of him and made Saizo take it upon himself in return for sparing his Vice captain's life, which was so traumatic that his eyes temporarily became bloodshot. As a result, he has often been left very heavily bloodied and bandaged, as well as gained scars more times than anyone else in the Straw Hat Pirates crew other than Zoro, all of which were notably inflicted after joining Luffy on his travels. Despite this, he has a habit of ignoring these dire injuries and continuing to fight, sometimes before he is fully healed like Zoro. This has threatened his life by causing unhealed wounds to reopen or be strained, leaving him in crippling agony. Saizo tends to face death in a defiant manner and shows no fear of dying even when he is in a gravely injured state. Despite his Serious nature He sometime cracking small jokes on small occasions prone to sarcasm. He tends to show his excitement for a big challenge, something that eventually rubs off on Zoro and Sanji. He is eager to train and fight, often to a fault. he will repeatedly express interest in fighting even during times when he is unable to. However, in spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Saizo has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends, as was seen when he begged Bartholomew Kuma to spare Hayate's life in exchange for his own. And then again when he shamelessly bowed before Tang Dosan, begging the Juichibukai who is his enemy, to train him in the ways of the sword. This shows that despite Saizo not being completely humble, he is neither overly arrogant. Power and Abillities Saizo was an extremely powerful Fighter of the Straw Hat and one of the Top Fighter of the Straw Hat along with Luffy Hayate Zoro Magnes and Sanji Saizo is one of two members of the crew who does not utilize weapons or devil fruits in combat relying instead on a mix martial arts combat style Despite a near constant rivalry with fellow Straw Hat Zoro Magnes and Sanji, the Four have proven to be a near-unstoppable force when attacking together, as exemplified in the fight against the Groggy Monsters. Physical Abillities Through years of rigorous training regimen since childhood, which consist mainly of grueling bodybuilding exercises in addition to hard training in martial arts, Saizo has immense superhuman physical prowess, particularly his strength and agility. After two years of intense training with Tang Dosan, Saizo has grown significantly more powerful than before It is shown during his first appearance after the timeskip, that he can smash through a large ship with ease, speed, and precision Saizo was even able to break a Pacifista in neck with just one kick whereas two years prior he barely managed to only slightly damage one. Saizo's immense physical strength was tremendous he can smash a rock and can defeat several powerful opponents he also possess incredible speed and quickly knock out his opponent with ease his physical strength was monstrous at a young age and can carry large boulder and he was able to smash a giant rock with a just punch or kick He is extremely physically strong, able to use his Strong Fist combat style to defeat an opponent with one punch and then send them flying through the wall behind them. Saizo's agility strength speed and overall reflexes were inhuman and are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with two Soru users simultaneously (Kaku and Jabra). He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge bullets with ease He is also extremely physically fast, consistently able to attack an opponent before they're fully aware of his presence Like Zoro, Saizo seemed unable to control his strength prior to the timeskip. This is shown when he tried to hold back while fighting the shipwrights of Galley-La yet still caused serious damage. Saizo also possess incredible pain tolerance where endure severe injury that normally kills a normal person and also had astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, along with Zoro Saizo managed to absorb all of the damage and fatigue Hayate had accumulated, besides the damage inflicted on him during fights with Oars and Ryuma during the Thriller Bark Arc. This is especially impressive as Kuma had stated to Saizo that, since he was already close to death, taking in Hayate's pain and fatigue in addition to his would definitely kill him. Saizo, however, managed to survive and later only remarked afterward that "nothing happened" when questioned by Sanji. (Even though Brook saw it happen) Martial Arts Kongotoryu Saizo's Fighting Style is known as Kongotoryu was a form of various different martial art style This style and is an original fighting style created by Saizo which consists of Many Different Martial Art Style Saizo borrowed different combat style and developing the method as far back as his early childhood and perfected it from learning various different kind of fighting styles such as Jeet Kune Do Jujutsu Strong Fist and Gentle Fist He also borrow other style such Black Leg Style from Sanji Mutoryu from Zoro Fishmen Karate from Jinbe and Rokushiki from CP9 and Tobi Jeet Kune Do Saizo is also a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant. Having extensive skill and knowledge of Jeet Kune Do This style is characterized by the utilization of direct, nonclassical, straightforward movements. Practitioners of the style believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The style is named for the concept of interception; intercepting an attack with an attack or attacking an opponent while they are about to attack. As such, the effectiveness of the practitioner's ability depends on extreme speed, strength, and accuracy. Strong Fist The Strong is a Martial Art Style which is to cause external damage and break bones and smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful user Gentle Fist Saizo also utilizes pressure-point-striking martial arts call the Gentle Fist which he learns from fighting Mr. A to Incapacitated his opponent he also a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant and Have extensive skill and knowledge of Jeet Kune Do, he was able to strike down several opponents in a matter of moments and even fight on equal grounds with CP9 member Fenrick Burning Fist Burning Fist is style that engulfs their fist in flames and then punches their opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flames as well Hakkyokuken Saizo learned a new type of Fighting Style call Hakkyokuken which incorporates many effective low kicks and powerful high kicks that features explosive, short range power and is famous for its elbow strikes. It aimed to defeat opponents with a single strike, and low stances to develop strength in the legs. An feature of this Fighting Style is the loud stomping action that is designed to scare opponents while at the same time developing the practitioner’s internal energy. Attacks are released at close range, using eight different parts of the body Haki It was stated by Luffy that Saizo possesses Haki when discussing it in the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user. Because Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor it confirms Saizo as a Busoshoku Haki user. Prior to the Sabaody Archipelago Arc Saizo was never aware of Haoshoku Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. However he, along with Zoro Magnes Sanji, has commented on Luffy and Hayate's ability to passively knock out half of Hody's men, stating that if Luffy could not at least do that much then he would have had to have stepped down from being captain. Busoshoku Haki Saizo has extraordinary mastery of Busoshoku Haki. During the Dressrosa Arc, it is revealed that Dosan has train Saizo on using Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Saizo is also very skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, shown when he was asked by Luffy if he could sense a "wild animal" in the Ryugu Palace, he stated that he could. Saizo was then shown using Kenbunshoku Haki to try and locate King during the Dressrosa Arc. Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Saizo like Zoro trusts Luffy implicitly and always follows his decisions whatever the consequences, acknowledging it as a captain's decision, which a crew must carry out without question. Saizo seems to have the most respect for Luffy and this deep respect has been demonstrated on various occasions. he begged Tang Dosan to train him (despite it not being honorable) in order to become stronger for Luffy, his captain. Saizo still gets annoyed with Luffy's stupidity and will not tolerate Luffy calling him out for being stupid. After knowing Luffy for a long time, Saizo has come to accept Luffy charging stupidly into battle without a plan and is surprised when Luffy actually sticks around. Saizo also happens to be one of the only two (the other being Sanji) that does not worry about Luffy when he is in battle, often telling the other crewmates to believe in their captain. Date D Hayate Saizo shown to respect for Hayate as the First Mate Saizo was indebted to Hayate, in fact, Hayate was closing friend that he ever had and because he saves him from Death. Saizo would even take Hayate pain just to save his life Roronoa Zoro Saizo has respect for Zoro as a Swordsmen but they can get into a verbal or physical fight and often getting into fights with each other over petty matters, often at inopportune moments and call him Greenhead much to Zoro Anger and Annoyance. They often get into fights such as showing who got the biggest dinosaur meat Victor Magnes Saizo and Magnes often mock each other Magnes will often laugh whole heartily when Saizo did something noticeably stupid Magnes laugh whenever gets lost or does something noticeably stupid, though he is also worse in that respect. Nami Nami and Saizo have often seen bickering about the smallest of things and often provide comic relief to serious situations such as Sanji's sudden disappearance in Zou. As Saizo has known Nami for the longest time being the first Six crewmates of the Straw Hats, he is seen interacting with her often, though most of their conversations are disagreements. Saizo like Zoro also hates to be ordered around by Nami, unlike Sanji who absolutely relishes being able to help Nami. However, in matters of navigation Saizo has great trust in Nami that she would be able to get the Straw Hats to safety. On the other hand, Nami trusts Saizo's fighting prowess and acknowledges his outstanding Martial Prowess. Usopp Saizo has been good friends with Usopp since the start of their journey. Saizo finds Usopp's cowardly nature disgusting and will always refuse Usopp's requests to be his bodyguard. Saizo along with Zoro would not forgive Usopp's desertion from the crew and disrespect towards Luffy and Hayate and agreeing to Hayate point about Usopp. He would accept Usopp back only if he bowed his head and apologized. When Usopp finally did this, Saizo was pleased to have him back. Vinsmoke Sanji Saizo is always shown to compete with Sanji and getting into fights with each other over petty matters, often at inopportune moments including Zoro and Magnes. Ayasato Yuri Saizo share a conflicted Relationship with Yuri and the two of them often argue with each other Ron Tobi Saizo like many other members of the crew was suspicions of Tobi before Tobi annoying goofy and carefree persona Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Saizo have a unique relationship with Robin. When Robin had joined the crew after the Alabasta Arc, Saizo was the only one not to trust her (he was the only one she could not bribe, hold debt to, or 'charm'). Just like her, he did not initially use her name, referring to her on multiple occasions as simply "that woman". Saizo also bluntly mentioned to Robin that he still did not trust her and believed that she was hiding her true intentions. Nonetheless, despite his personal opinion, Saizo still saw her as a member of the crew. Deimon Mimi Saizo and Mimi get along well in spite of her childish nature. Nene Rokuren Rokuren admired and respected Saizo for his strengths. Franky Brook Friends Naori Naori was a Childhood Friend of Saizo He never managed to beat her (losing 2001 straight matches), and aspired to be just as strong as she was. Johnny and Yosaku Coby Enemies Fenrick King Marine Ling Mei Saizo first met Ling Mei at Loguetown where she bare uncanny resemblance of his Childhood Friend Naori Navigation Category:Straw Hat Pirate (Cdswalkthrough) Category:Characters